Misunderstandings
by Oh im bored
Summary: Harry and Hermione haven't seen each other in years, and there was a reason why.  What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

This is my attempt at a fanfiction, as I have been reading fanfiction for a few years now. All characters belong to J.K Rowling, but the story is mine.

Chapter 1

Hermione woke up in her condo on the south side of Diagon Alley after a good night's rest. She turned on her side and saw her orange furball, Crookshanks, snoozing on his pillow by the opposite wall and the large Gryffindor clock above his bed. She rose out of bed and drew the maroon curtains away letting in the early Britain sun. Crookshanks let out a snarl and bolted under Hermione's bed. Hermione smiled, and walked to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

Hermione stepped out of her shower and picked out a light blue robe from her wardrobe, then headed out the door to Flourish and Blotts, her employer. She had been working there for five years now, ever since she left the Ministry due to stress issues. Hermione made a modest living, but that was okay with her, seeing as she only had to support herself. On the bright side, she could borrow any book from Flourish and Blotts, and she viewed that as one of the best perks of her job.

Little Mrs. Humphrey came into the store at 1 o'clock like she did every morning, and ordered a coffee from the small café the bookstore had in the back. As Hermione was returning from the back of the store with Mrs. Humphrey's coffee, she saw a familiar image leaving the store. A head full of unruly black hair and a slender figure was all she could see, but she was all but certain it was him. She stopped in her tracks for a moment, and thought back to the last time Hermione had seen him.

_It was a Saturday night, and Harry was relaxing with a glass of wine in his humble apartment after a long day at the Auror's office when Hermione apparated into his house. Harry sat up and could see the redness in her eyes and the pain in her face-the pain he had seen many times in their years together- and quickly stood up and pulled her into an embrace, savoring the smell of Hermione's scented shampoo. They stood like that for a few minutes, Hermione soaking Harry's shirt, but Harry didn't mind. What had happened to his best friend? After a few moments, Hermione pulled herself together, and Harry went to get her a glass of wine to calm her nerves. He handed Hermione the glass when he returned and she sniffled a thanks in reply. He sat waiting patiently for Hermione to tell him the story, and Hermione began after nearly downing her glass of wine._

"_Ron cheated on me." Hermione stated simply, with a note of despair in her voice. _

_Harry sat there silenced and shocked, wondering what had gotten into his best mate. Ron had never been one to cheat, so there must have been a reason._

"_Explain, Hermione."_

"_Well, I was coming home from the Ministry and I noticed that the front door was unlocked, which is unusual because I always get home before Ron. I smelled alcohol when I walked in and walked into the bedroom to see Ron and..." Hermione started sniffling again at this point, "and another girl in bed. In OUR bed Harry!" Hermione was sent into another fit of tears and Harry could do nothing but pull her into his arms again. _

_A few minutes later, Harry brought up the courage to ask, "But who was it, Hermione?"_

_Hermione sniffled before answering, "Lavender Brown! I knew he was still talking to that no good fucking slut."_

_Harry sat with a shocked yet sad smile on his face, as Hermione rarely used these type of words. Without having an answer, Harry waved his wand, wordlessly filling Hermione's wine glass back up. Hermione grunted a thanks and took a long sip of it, before asking, "Got any harder stuff?"_

_Harry went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of Firewhiskey and Hermione took it and poured herself a hearty share. Harry could clearly see she was going to drink herself into deeper misery. Harry and Hermione had some short talk and Harry brought up moments from their Hogwarts days to try to cheer up her mood. Before long they were talking and giggling like school-children and had to wipe the tears from their eyes. _

_Harry recovered from a laugh long enough to begin to say, "Remember when Hagrid tried to cook that pie for us in-"before he was cut off by Hermione's lips on his. She pushed him into the back of the couch before pulling back with a look of fire in her eyes, locking onto Harry's surprised eyes. But Hermione didn't care. She had been pushed around for way too long, and now she was going to get what she wanted. She kissed Harry again, and Harry kissed her back against his better judgment. Soon enough, he was carrying her upstairs to the bedroom, stripping clothes off along the way, until they were lying in their underwear on his bed. Harry marveled over his best friend's body, never noticing the sleek contours and curves of her body. Harry could feel himself growing even more aroused as Hermione ran her slender hands over his shoulders and arms, relishing in how she had wished for this for so long, and was now finally getting it. Harry slid down Hermione's body until he was kissing her naval, and he slowly pulled off Hermione's lacy red panties, and started to nibble on her inner thighs. Hermione arched her back in pleasure as Harry darted his tongue around her opening. Hermione wondered how he was so good at this, then remembered he was the magical world's most eligible bachelor. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes looking for a confirmation to continue, and when he received it, slid into Hermione slowly. Hermione let out a low hiss of ecstasy, and soon enough they were matching each other's rhythm, daring each other to go faster and faster. Harry felt Hermione tighten around him, and soon enough, Harry got his. _

_Harry rolled off next to Hermione and felt her eyes on him. He turned to her with a cocky grin and heard Hermione say, "God, I've wanted to do that for a long time." Harry pulled her into his arms and they fell into a slumber minutes later._

_Harry awoke next morning in an empty bed with no note, and that's when he realized what he had done. He had broken the bond between his best mate and himself, and Hermione probably now hated him. That must have been why she had left with no note. Harry was sick with himself, and after taking a cold shower, apparated to Neville's house to get out of his now dirty house. _

_Hermione arrived minutes after Harry left with the ingredients for pancakes, and saw Harry's half-finished note he had written that he had intended to send to her with his owl._

"_Hermione, I know what we did last night seemed great at the time, but now I see that it wasn't. I've gone away from my house, and I don't know when I will be back. You probably hate me, and I don't know when I'll talk to you again. _

_Harry."_

_Hermione dropped the groceries for their breakfast and simply poured herself a glass of wine and cried in Harry's bed all day. She just couldn't ever get what she wanted._

_Harry sat at Neville's, telling of how great last night was, and how much he realized he loved her after it was over. But he thought had ruined everything between them, and he believed it would never be the same._


	2. Chapter 2

I was quite pleased with the responses I got. I wasn't too sure at how my first story would be perceived, but I'm glad it got positive reviews. I'll keep writing as long as I stay interested, and reviews keep me interested.

J.K. Rowling owns everything, plot is mine.

Chapter 2

That instance was four years ago. After Harry had talked to Neville, he ended the lease on his apartment and got a small home in Liverpool. He hadn't sent the letter to Hermione, wishing to cut off all contact with her. He began a new life, and couldn't face up to his old life. He quit the Auror job and decided to start teaching magic at a very small, private wizarding school. He just needed to get away.

Hermione had become distraught. She had stayed at Harry's for three days, just waiting for him to come back. Ron had owled her many times, but she just threw the letters away. The man she had truly loved had abandoned her, thinking what they had was a mistake. She called herself a fool for even thinking they could be together. Why would Harry ever want her? He had never shown any wanting towards her. She was just plain Hermione, with her brown hair and average figure. He was THE Chosen One. Great smile, fantastic body, loads of money. All the women in the wizarding world wanted a piece of him. Why would he choose her over all the other gorgeous witches? These were the thoughts running through Hermione's mind.

A few days later, she arrived at the apartment she and Ron shared to gather her belongings and move into the small one bedroom apartment she had leased. Ron was passed out on the couch in boxers and an undershirt, with an empty bottle of Firewhiskey lying on the table. Hermione quietly snuck by him, into the bedroom to gather her belongings, when she saw Lavender Brown in their bed. She stared at the witch, no, that bitch, lying in the bed her and Ron had shared. She may have given Ron a chance to explain himself, but this was the final straw. She gathered her clothes, magic supplies, and Crookshanks before leaving the apartment. She was leaving her tears behind.

Present Day

Hermione was sure that it was Harry Potter she had seen leaving Flourish and Blotts. She handed Mrs. Humphrey her coffee and returned behind the counter, stony faced. Mrs. Humphrey and Hermione had developed a bond over the years through passion of books, and Mrs. Humphrey could immediately sense that something was wrong.

Mrs. Humphrey took a sip from her steaming coffee and asked, "Hermione, dear, what's wrong?"

Hermione paused a moment, debating on whether she should tell Mrs. Humphrey the situation and her feelings. Feeling it was too long of a story to tell, Hermione finally spoke, "It's…nothing. It's nothing."

Mrs. Humphrey could clearly tell that it was obviously more than nothing, but didn't speak a word in return. Mrs. Humphrey was 65 years old, and knew when to push a conversation and when not to.

The rest of Hermione's shift drug on, and finally at five o'clock, she clocked out and started the walk back home. She started a warm bath, stripped her clothes off, and lowered herself into the hot-nearly scalding-water. She was exhausted, not just physically, but emotionally. All those feelings from that night had rushed back to her. She had tried her hardest to repress those memories, and had become pretty damn good at it. The only time she ever thought of Harry was the rare mention of his name in the conversations had in the store or when she read it in one of the many books in Flourish and Blotts. She hadn't talked to Ron in over two years, and had little to no contact with any of the Weasleys. Hermione would sometimes have a short friendly conversation with George, as he was one of the more reasonable Weasleys, if they passed each other on their way to work, but that was about it. Hermione had realized how many friends she DIDN'T have when Ron and Harry had both left her life. They were all she really had. She was too busy working at the Ministry to make friends, and had left that job when the stress and reminders of Harry had become too much. Hermione poured herself a glass of wine and returned to her darkened bath, crying herself late into the night.

Harry had walked into Flourish and Blotts looking for some new reading material, as he had read most of his current books at least three times through. Harry had picked up a few interesting titles, and was browsing the shelves when he saw Hermione behind the counter through an empty space on the shelf. He froze and watched Hermione talk to the little old woman at the counter. He watched her face light up when she smiled, and he felt a pang in his heart. There was the woman he had loved. He thought back to that night, and what a mistake he thought it was. He stood watching Hermione for a few moments, before she turned away to go into the back. Harry stood a moment debating on whether he should go up and talk to her, but then finally decided against it. He set his books down on a random shelf and quickly fled the store, just as Hermione was coming from the back.

Harry went to the bar he had come to love, The Hog's Head, owned by Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. Harry and Aberforth had come to become quite close over the years, and Harry had heard many humorous stories about Dumbledore from the man's brother. Harry wasn't here to reminisce over a nice pint, though. He was here to get hammered and try to make sense of his feelings. When he had shared that perceived magical night with Hermione, he had thought he finally had it made. The girl of his dreams in his bed and his arms. But the empty bed told him otherwise.

Harry took his usual stool on the end of the bar and Aberforth could immediately see the look of despair and sadness in Harry's eyes. Wordlessly, he poured Harry a glass of Firewhiskey and left him alone for a few minutes. They had shared quite a few nights like this, and Aberforth knew the routine. Pour Harry a few shots, let him mellow, then Harry would start talking.

Aberforth knew a little of what Harry and Hermione had been through, so when Harry told Aberforth what he had seen at Flourish and Blotts, Aberforth could understand. He had, after all, been in love once, and let Harry moan and whine to him while being sympathetic. When Harry had finished his sad song, Aberforth apparated himself and Harry into Harry's apartment like many times before. Harry was out before his head hit the pillow, and Aberforth knew Harry would be having heart-breaking dreams of Hermione that night.

The next day, the only thing Harry and Hermione could think of was each other. What pain they were in.

So that's two chapters done in two nights. I'm really enjoying writing this. I've never really thought of myself as a writer, but I can feel the story flowing right from me.

Remember, reviews mean a lot, and more reviews means more interest from me, which means quicker updates. Love, Oh Im Bored.


	3. Chapter 3

I just got back from a nice cold day of sledding on a snow day. I've been itching to get back to the laptop and continue this story all day. Sadly, I've gotten nearly 1500 hits on this story, yet not even 10 reviews. I really enjoy feedback, as it helps me become a better writer and to get ideas from my readers. I most likely won't be updating tomorrow, so I would like at least 25 reviews by the next time I update. That's reasonable, right?

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. The plot is my own.

Chapter 3

Hermione woke up in a bit of a funk. The last month had gone by in a daze, with Harry filling her mind. She missed him dearly, oh so dearly. She had called in sick to work the day after the incident and had moped around the house all day, feeling sorry for herself. A week later, she had owled her best friend, Hannah, and they had gone out for drinks that night after Hannah insisted that Hermione get out of the house. Hermione reluctantly obliged, but sat stony-faced on her bar stool, wondering what Harry was doing. Was he with another woman? What if he was married now, with kids?

When Hermione thought back on it really, she realized it was actually pretty pathetic of her. She couldn't just let one past flame invade her life and take over. Those words were empty, though, as she couldn't lie to herself. He wasn't just some "fling." He was her best friend. Best friend turned into love. She had been with Ron because of the convenience. Ron had always shown interest in her, even when Hermione didn't. Hermione settled with Ron, knowing that Harry would still always be there. But now he was gone.

Hermione had decided to move on with her life. He wasn't coming back anyways. Why would he? He probably didn't even know she was at Flourish and Blotts that day. Hermione slowly began to fade him out, and two months after the incident, the majority of thoughts of Harry were cleared from her mind. Hermione was falling back into her routine life of work, friends, and books.

Harry had spied on Hermione nearly everyday for the past two months. He knew it was unhealthy, but he couldn't stop himself. She was his addiction, and he just couldn't break it. He watched her help customers, her beautiful personality shining. He watched the curly hair he loved sway, and watched how she cutely blew it out of her eyes whenever reaching for a book up high. He watched her face scrunch up in that cute way it always did whenever she was concentrating on something difficult. This was his Hermione, but he didn't know what to do. Harry finally gave up, feeling all hope was lost. He returned to his everyday life, and stopped the misery that was seeing Hermione everyday.

Harry was sitting in a dark corner in a club on a Friday night drinking a glass of Firewhiskey when he saw two women bundled up in warm winter jackets and scarves. The woman laughed at a joke one of them told as they took off their coats and set them on the coat rack. They both took seats at a booth on the opposite side of the club and soon enough were at the bar ordering drinks. They then got up and started dancing on the dance floor. Harry was oddly intrigued by these women. There was just something about them. Harry downed his glass of courage in a glass (Firewhiskey), and walked to the girls on the crowded, dark dance floor. He started dancing with the one with the dark curly hair, and she reciprocated happily. They danced for a few songs, then found themselves in the back corner of the club, Harry pushing up the mystery girl up against a wall. Her lips felt hot and inviting, and he felt like he had been in this situation before. He just chalked it up to all the drunken random make-outs he had experienced in clubs before. She ran her fingers through his hair while his hands roamed her body, stopping in some quite inappropriate places.

Harry finally pulled away, and spoke in a rough, lust-filled voice, "How about we take this to a more private place?"

Harry felt the body pressed up against him freeze, and the light from a _lumos_ spell lit up his face. Moments later, he received a very hard slap in the face, followed by an angry "Where the fuck have you been?" from an all-too familiar voice.

Finally, some story movement. It's painfully obvious who this mystery woman is. It took me awhile to come up with this chapter, and I know it's short and probably not as good as the first two chapters. But that's not for me to decide. That's for you guys, the readers. So remember, leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few days since I've sat down and written anything. I didn't get the reviews I wanted, even though I have now surpasses 3,000 hits with only 16 reviews. Oh well. Once again, J.K. Rowling owns everything but the plot.

Chapter 4

Harry was staring into the hurt and betrayed eyes of his former lover. This was surreal, he thought. How is this even happening? Out of all the girls in the club, this is the one he ends up with. Harry ran a hand through his hair, then looked Hermione in the face. Her beautiful, angry face.

Then he started laughing. Laughing uncontrollably. A confused look swept across Hermione's face before she joined in on the laughing too. This was too dreamlike for the both of them. Before long, however, the reality of the situation came back to Hermione.

With a hesitant and innocent tone in her voice, Hermione asked, "Harry, why did you leave all those years ago?"

Didn't Hermione know, Harry thought. She was the one that left. "Because you left, Hermione. You left me after that night. You made me realize what you meant to me. You made me realize you weren't just my best friend. You were my love. I had taken you for granted all the years we had been friends. I never acted on my feelings because I didn't know that's how I felt. It took something like that to make me understand what you were. My love."

Hermione stood stunned at this confession from Harry. After a moment, she finally chocked out, "Pancakes."

"Uhm, excuse me."

"Pancakes. That's why I left." Hermione said.

Harry studied Hermione for a moment, trying to decipher what the hell she meant. "The reason you left was…pancakes?"

Hermione recovered and said, "I had left to get stuff to make pancakes in the morning. I was going to surprise you."

"Why don't we go to my apartment and talk?" Harry said. He was just trying to figure all this out.

Harry and Hermione apparated to his apartment and Hermione took a seat on his couch. Harry returned with two glasses of wine and sat down. He still couldn't believe it. Hermione was in his apartment. Hermione Granger, the witch he thought he had lost, was on his couch.

"So, pancakes are the reason we haven't seen each other in four years?" Harry asked.

"It would seem that way." Hermione said, taking a sip of her wine.

Harry and Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the other person to break the ice. Hermione finally spoke, nearly too quiet for Harry to hear, "I've really missed you."

Harry smiled sadly, and looked at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. "I've missed you too, Hermione."

A relieved smile took over Hermione's face. Now that the ice was broken, Harry asked what Hermione had been doing since that day.

Hermione took a deep breath before answering, "Well, I went back to Ron's apartment to retrieve all my stuff and found Lavender Brown still in our bed. I found a new apartment and lived off of what savings I had before I could find another job. I started working at Flourish and Blott's three years ago and have been working ever since. I've made a few friends since then. I don't ever talk to the Weasleys, well except for George. He's still friendly to me. I don't really do much. I go to work then usually read in my spare time. That's about it."

"You still don't shut up, do you?" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione shot him a glare, but then her face melted into a smile. She was so relieved that they could talk without there being awkwardness.

"Well, what about you, Mr. Chosen One?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"I stayed with Neville for a few days after you left. I got a house in Liverpool and started teaching at some private magical school. They're all little spoiled brats, but it's better than sitting around doing nothing. I got another owl. I started going to the Hog's Head a lot, and I'm good friends with Aberforth now. I'm a pretty boring guy these days."

Hermione smiled at Harry and they relished in a comfortable silence. Harry took Hermione's wine glass and dropped them off. He returned and sat next to Hermione on the couch, and Hermione cozied up to him wordlessly. They both felt like they were in heaven. They eventually feel asleep in each other's arms, with a smile on their faces.

Harry woke up on the couch alone, but then turned to the kitchen to Hermione making pancakes. "Hermione would do something like that. Just to freak me out." Harry thought.

Hermione looked at Harry with a grin, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Bad dream? You look like you were scared." She asked with a sly smirk.

Harry just glared at her and got up to go to the bathroom for a shower. Harry showered, then walked out of the bathroom with just a towel. From her place over the stove, Hermione could see him coming out of the bathroom. She gazed at his physique as he strolled to his bedroom, and thought, "My god he hasn't changed."

"Something burning?" Harry called out from the bedroom, and Hermione looked down at the pancake she had been cooking.

"Oh, uhm, no!" Hermione called back as she tossed the now blackened pancake into the garbage. Hermione set the table for the both of them, and they sat down to a comfortable breakfast.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Harry asked, shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade. I could go shopping." Hermione answered back.

"It's a date then." Harry proclaimed with a wink.

Well, here's the new chapter. Harry and Hermione finally are talking again, and the story's moving along now. I feel this chapter was at least better than the previous one and longer too. So, you know what to do. Review, please. PLEASE?


	5. Chapter 5

It's been quite a while since I've updated, due to both me being busy and the lack of interest people are showing in this story. I'd like to thank pawsrule, jasiejas, and starboy454 for reviewing the chapters. It means a lot.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling; the plot is the only thing I own.

Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione apparated from Harry's house into Hogsmeade shortly after Hermione got dressed. Hermione dragged Harry into tons of stores all over Hogsmeade, and they spent a rather absurd time in Gladrags Wizardwear, where Hermione tried on at least ten different sets of new robes before finally deciding on a turquoise set of flowing dress robes. They eventually ended up in The Three Broomsticks for a pint of Butterbeer.

They were greeted by the smell of the wooden bar and the famous Firewhiskey and memories of a simpler time rushed back. Sure, Voldemort was alive and actively trying to murder them, but it was still simpler. They took the back table they used to always take with Ron. But he was outta sight and outta mind. They ordered two Butterbeers for good times' sake.

Hermione and Harry saw a couple of old friends from school. Dean Thomas had ended up with Padma Patil and looked genuinely happy together. They saw Dennis Creevey, Colin's younger brother, with a girl who had been a third year Ravenclaw when Harry was a sixth year. Harry was amazed at how many people he recognized. It seemed as if many of his old classmates had never left. Before long, Seamus Finnegan caught sight of Harry and Hermione and happily strolled over to Harry's table with Dean and a couple of other friends in tow.

Harry, Hermione, and past friends talked late into the night between rounds of Butterbeer and later, Firewhiskey. They recalled the common explosions that came from Neville's cauldron, the time Seamus accidently set his eyebrows on fire first year, and all the old Quidditch matches. Dean and Seamus filled Harry in on who had settled down with whom and who was still on the market. It seemed as if Ron and Lavender were together, although everyone knew they weren't meant for each other. At this news, Harry felt Hermione's hand snake into his under the table and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

As morning crept closer, the bar slowly emptied out. Harry and Hermione were eventually the only ones left, and decided to head back to Harry's house to get some rest. Hermione took the guest room down the hall from Harry's room and fell asleep almost the minute her head hit the pillow.

Later that night, Hermione heard the door open with a creak. Hermione kept her eyes closed, knowing it was Harry. Harry stood in the doorway for a moment before seeming to make up his mind, and crawled next to Hermione, planted a kiss on her bare shoulder, and snuggled his head into her hair before falling asleep.

I know this chapter is extremely short, but it was just a little sweet chapter, not really moving the story along or anything. I'm also posting this to see if there's even any interest anymore. Review if you like it. Or don't like it. Just please review it.


End file.
